


The next adventure

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How is it going?
Relationships: Hedwig/Pigwidgeon (Harry Potter)
Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062413





	The next adventure

Our story starts in the rafters of a barn in the countryside, Hedwig who once belonged to Harry Potter himself and her boyfriend Pigwidgeon were set free a month ago and are now fully enjoying their new life as free birds.

Pigwidgeon asked, "How long did that farmer say we could stay here for again?"

Hedwig told him, "Another month he reckons, but his daughter seems intent on us staying here."

Pigwidgeon smiled. "I noticed the little girl seemed to like owls."

Hedwig smirked. "Like? I heard farmer John talking to her the other day, she absolutely loves owls."

Pigwidgeon beamed, "Then if luck is on our side maybe we'll be able to stay here longer. I do like it here."


End file.
